


difference

by magearna



Series: college/soulmate au [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Second Person, originally posted on AFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magearna/pseuds/magearna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college + soulmate au with a spoonful of a barista au // in which you live in a world where everyone has a soulmate timer on their wrist, which keeps track of time from the moment you're born and only stops when you meet your soulmate. // in which you're stuck working the closing shift with your grumpy manager // and what happens when he takes you out for ice cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. difference

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a bit different compared to the other soulmate stories i've previously done so i hope it's not too confusing. i've always imagined woozi as someone who's a bit apprehensive to the idea of having a soulmate and suddenly meeting them out of the blue but slowly opening up and wanting to getting to know them a bit better ^^ btw you don't have to read mingyu's side of the soulmate story to read this one.

Once the clocks in Carat Café struck 5:30 PM, you happily flip the sign over to “close” and lock the front doors. It had been another busy shift due to the start of midterms season and hordes of fellow sleep-deprived university students appeared for their cups of caffeine. A pleasant hum escapes your lips as you roll up your sleeves in preparation for cleaning and you unlock the small room containing the cleaning supplies.

You’re busily loading the mop bucket cart with soapy water when the door to the staff room opens with a bang and you pause, turning around. Your co-worker, Mingyu, is busily rearranging his hair with his fingers while trying to slide his backpack straps on his shoulder.

“Whoa, are you leaving already?” You call out, stopping the hose as you peek from the cleaning supply room. “Aren’t you on cleaning duty with me today?”

Mingyu grins at you like a thrilled child who just found a jar of cookies. “I switched with Jihoon-hyung! I have a date.”

Your shoulders slump at the news that you were stuck cleaning with your manager. “Are you serious? Kim Mingyu, you –!”

“If there’s time to chat then there’s time to clean.” A cross voice cuts into the conversation and both of you freeze.

You and Mingyu turn around and there stands Carat Café’s manager, Lee Jihoon. The two of you didn’t notice that he had emerged from the staff room and was now standing by with a raised brow and lips pressed into a tight line.

You manage a nod and Mingyu flashes you a devilish grin – reminiscent of a child who successfully passed on the blame to someone else.

“Well, I,” Mingyu says as he places his hand on the knob of the back door. “Have a date with my soulmate so I will see you tomorrow. Bye!”

“Bye. Have fun.” You wave glumly as you watch him leave.

The door closes with a click and Jihoon clears his throat. “Well, time to get cleaning.”

“Yes sir.”

 

 _Must be nice_ , you think as you mop the tiled floor of the café. _Must be nice to have a sweet soulmate_. You couldn’t help but feel slightly envious of Mingyu’s soulmate (and now girlfriend). Mingyu had met her while on the job, thus she was now a regular presence in the café. Your co-worker was like a puppy whenever she showed up – he always brought food and drinks to her table and displayed signs of affection.

Jihoon wasn’t too pleased with the sight while Mingyu was on the job and had almost considered shooing out the boy’s girlfriend from the establishment but you defended him, saying that Mingyu worked more efficiently nowadays (not to mention that she was a _paying customer_ ).

Your manager simply gave you a look before letting out a grouchy “fine” in agreement.

 _I wonder if_ he _can be like that,_ you sneakily glance at Jihoon, who was busily disinfecting the counters. You try to imagine your usually frowning manager showing affection but nothing seemed to come into mind.

“What are you looking at?” Jihoon asks, raising a brow at you and you immediately shake your head.

“Nothing.” You reply, hurrying with the mopping so you can finish the rest of the cleaning and go home. _Just my luck to have him as my soulmate._

 

* * *

 

It was a coincidence for you to discover that Lee Jihoon happened to be your _soulmate_ of all people. Everything unfolded three months ago when Carat Café posted an ad looking for a new barista (flexible hours and paid training included!) since a handful were relocating to the café’s second branch across town.

As a student who lived with a roommate, you needed extra cash to make bigger contributions to the weekly grocery fund (the amount of instant noodles the two of you ate was _definitely_ unhealthy) and the job was a great way to learn the art of coffee making _and_ to make money while studying.

You had immediately jumped on the opportunity and scored an interview after handing in your résumé. Jihoon had conducted the interview and you still remember how he peered at you over his round spectacles with a stern air. His intense gaze made you tense and nervous that you ended up stumbling on a few responses throughout the conversation.

After that nerve-wracking experience, you sadly came to the conclusion that you weren’t going to get a call back.

You happened to check your soulmate timer when you left the café and you stopped in your tracks when you realized that your soulmate timer had stopped. Your mind scrambled to come up with an explanation for a good moment but the most logical conclusion was that Jihoon, the manager of the café, was your _soulmate_.

 

 _Ah but I’m not going to get a call back though_ , you had thought. _But at least I know his name_.

 

–

 

_“Hi, this is Lee Jihoon from Carat Café calling about the interview from a few days ago. I’m letting you know that you got the job.”_

Except you _did_ get a call back since you landed the job.

Despite the intimidating first impression of Jihoon, you still remember that fluttery, excited feeling you had when you realized that you were going to work with him. You had hoped that _maybe_ the two of you would get to know each other better since like most, you wanted to get to know the person fate had assigned as your soulmate.

But things were a bit _different_ once you got settled into your new workplace. Jihoon was a perpetually cross person that it surprised you that he was working as a manager of a café. His serious personality butting with your determined one led you guys to butt heads with one another.

“Jihoon’s always like that,” Jeonghan, a co-worker who also a psychology major, had explained after he witnessed you and Jihoon having another disagreement. “Music majors don’t sleep much since they’re always busy.”

“Well, he could be a little _nicer_ to his soulmate.” You had muttered while placing a new jug of milk into the refrigerator in annoyance.

Jeonghan let out a soft chuckle. “Soulmate or not, you’re still part of his staff.”

 _You’re still part of his staff_. Those words stuck with you since and after working with Jihoon for some time, you accepted that those words probably held some truth. The two of you were simply manager and staff. It was probably better for the two of you to maintain a professional working relationship (even though you two were sometimes snarky towards one another). Besides, it wasn’t uncommon for soulmates to not end up together anyways. 

 

* * *

 

 

The windows of the café are usually cleaned last and you, being of short stature, struggle to reach the higher parts with your spray and cloth.

“This is your fault, Kim Mingyu,” you mutter as you teeter on a stool. Even with the boost, you’re _still_ too short and you curse Mingyu for switching shifts with Jihoon – Mingyu would have the windows cleaned in no time thanks to his height.

Jihoon coughs from behind you. “I’ll do it.”

You hop off the stool and you face him with your brow raised. “What? _You?_ ”

He peers at you through his round spectacles, slightly miffed at your shocked tone. “Well yeah, who else? It’s only the two of us here.”

“You’re not that much taller than I am,” you respond, taking a step closer to him to prove your point. “I’ll be fine.”

“It’s better than watching you struggle,” Jihoon replies back. “ _I’ll_ do it.”

“It’s fine, really, I’ll do it.” You insist and Jihoon takes a sharp intake of breath and moves a step closer.

 _He’s close_ , you think. While he’s not that much taller than you, you still had to look up in order to make eye contact with him. Underneath his pastel pink bangs, you could see that his brows were furrowed and he was looking at you with an expression that was unreadable. It’s the first time you’ve seen Jihoon to have this look and it catches you off guard as he leans closer, making you blink.

You suddenly feel your hands become empty and Jihoon sidesteps you to hop on the stool with the spray and cloth in his hands. After a moment, it finally sinks in to you that he distracted you to swipe the cleaning supplies from you and a grumpy huff escapes your lips – though there is a flush spreading across your cheeks.

–

It’s slightly past six in the evening when you and Jihoon finish cleaning and the two of you scramble to gather your belongings before signing out of your shifts. You hastily shake your hair out of your bun, fingers running through it as you simultaneously shrug on your denim jacket. 

“Are you done yet?” Jihoon asks from the doorway of the staff room and you nod, grabbing your bag. 

“Let’s go.” The boy motions and the two of you sign out of the computer system. After double-checking the back doors, Jihoon sets the alarm and the both of you immediately walk out of Carat Café, securely locking the doors.

“Well, see you.” You give Jihoon a tiny smile before turning around to head to the direction of your apartment. You were itching to go home since you still needed to make dinner for you and your roommate and study for tomorrow’s social psychology quiz.

“Wait,” Jihoon calls out and you freeze and turn around at the sound of his voice. 

“What?”

“When…are you free tomorrow?”

You look up at him upon his question and you notice that he’s looking everywhere but you. It’s rare to see Jihoon act like this since you’re used to him being cross while at work.

Then again, the only times you ever saw him was at the café.

“Tomorrow? For work?” You ask, head tilting slightly. “Did Jeonghan or Mingyu want to switch shifts?

Jihoon shakes his head. “Uh…no. Not for work.”

“Oh! So…you mean for school then.”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm…well I have back to back classes but I’m done by two-thirty,” you respond. “Why?” 

“Well…” Jihoon finally makes eye contact with you and his cheeks are slightly pink. “I was wondering…if you wanted to go get coffee afterwards.”

“Coffee?” You repeat, brows furrowing. “We work at a _café_ , Jihoon. We’re surrounded by coffee all the time.”

Jihoon lets out a puff of air at your comment. “Okay, fine. How about ice cream?”

“Yeah, sure, ice cream sou –“ You pause and then look at him with slightly wide eyes in surprise. “Wait a second, are you asking me ou –“

The flush is unmistakeable on Jihoon’s cheeks now and you giggle at the rare sight. _Cute_. “Okay, okay, I’ll go get ice cream with you tomorrow.”

Relief is visible in Jihoon’s features and his previously tense shoulders relax as he runs his hand through his pastel pink hair. “Oh…that’s good – I mean, great. So, uh, where’s your last class held tomorrow?”

“It’s at the big lecture hall in the first floor of the psychology building,” you answer. “You can’t miss it because it’s the first thing you see when you walk inside.”

Jihoon nods before letting out a tiny cough. “Alright. I’ll meet you there when your class ends so, uh…I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah…” You nod as well and you can’t help but be a bit mischievous before separating ways with him. “So…it’s a date?”

Jihoon lets out a weird noise of surprise and it makes you laugh at how he’s trying hard to stay calm. “Y…yes. Yes it is.”

“All right,” You give him a wave and a happy smile. “See you tomorrow.” 

“See you. Be careful on your way back.”

You turn around, starting on your short walk back to your apartment. There’s a bright grin plastered on your face and you don’t notice the curious looks passersby throw at you. It doesn’t matter, really, because you have something to look forward to tomorrow.

_First date with my soulmate, huh?_


	2. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – what happens when he takes you out for ice cream as promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! due to popular demand, here is an "after" chapter for this story. i've gotten a lot of requests to write a continuation for many of the stories part of this series - and wishes will be granted! every story will be getting an "after" chapter, looking at the question of "what happens now that they've met their soulmates?"  
> please look forward to it and i hope you enjoy!

There’s ten minutes till the clock in the lecture theatre hits 2:30 and you idly twirl your pen with your fingers. A part of you was nervous; another was excited to meet Jihoon for your ice cream date. The weather was perfect for that day; it was sunny without a hint of clouds in the sky and there was a light breeze in the air. You wish for your Behavior Modification prof to hurry up and conclude the lecture so you could _leave_.

The middle-aged instructor smiles up at the crowd of psychology students. “And that’s the end of today’s lecture. Have a great rest of the afternoon, everyone.”

You hastily stuff your notebook and pen case back into your backpack before slipping your oversized denim jacket back on. Once making sure that you had your belongings, you hurry out with your bag on your shoulders. With a push of the heavy doors, you exit the lecture theatre and find the students for the next class waiting for their turn to enter. They push past you to enter the room for their lecture and you move closer to the wall to stay out of the way while you wait for Jihoon.

You’re about to dig out your phone from your pocket to check for emails while waiting when footsteps stop in front of you and you look up to find Jihoon standing in front of you. His previously pastel pink hair had turned into a light ash brown overnight and there’s a large textbook under his arm. Even at school, he’s dressed casually: a black and red check-print shirt that was a size too big for him, a black t-shirt, and black ripped jeans.

Jihoon runs his fingers through his hair. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

The corner of his lip twitches upwards. “Were you waiting long?”

You shake your head. “Just got here. The prof let us out early. Nice hair, by the way.”

Jihoon’s cheeks turn pink at the compliment. “T-thanks. Seungkwan did it last night.”

“Really? Did you get rid of the pink because we were going out today?”

Jihoon splutters, trying to formulate a coherent response. “W-w-what?! N-no! I-I was just overdue for a new hair color!”

You giggle at his flustered expression. “It’s okay, Jihoon. I’m just kidding.”

He fluffs up his hair with his hand again, coughing to change the subject. “A-anyways, should we go?”

“Sure.”

Jihoon matches your pace as you walk through the campus grounds together, discussing your plans for the rest of the afternoon. He turns to you while you cross the quad. “So, where do you want to go for ice cream? I’m up for anything.”

“Hm…” You hum. “The park has really good ice cream. We can go there.”

He nods. “That’s a good plan. The weather’s nice for a walk too.”

 

The park is a one stop away from campus on the subway and as always, the line is busy mostly full of students commuting. All seats are occupied, forcing you and Jihoon to stand close together in a crowded subway car. Jihoon doesn’t say much doing the short travel distance but his ears are visibly red the whole time. You resist the urge to blow on them but find it cute that he’s shy in contrast to his usual serious demeanor at work.

The doors of the subway car open once it comes to a pause at your stop and you join the rush of commuters heading to the aboveground exits. A hurried student pushes past you a little too roughly as he runs up the stairs and you rub your shoulder with a disgruntled expression.

“Ah, seriously,” you huff.

“You okay?” Jihoon asks from your right. His brows are furrowed at the sudden event and you force a smile.

“It’s fine. Been through worse on campus.”

“Here, switch with me,” he says. “Walk inside.”

You blink, watching Jihoon switch from walking at your right to be at your left, leaving you closer to the railing so that he would be walking beside the crowd. The corners of your lips twitch up at the gesture while the two of you continue to walk up the steps to reach the exit of the station.

The station is a short walk to the park and there’s a scattering of people enjoying the splendid weather. When you arrive at the ice cream shop, there’s a short line for people waiting to purchase cold treats and after a short wait, you and Jihoon emerge with cups of chocolate fudge with vanilla ice cream and cappuccino gelato respectively.

Jihoon finds an empty picnic bench under a tree and you sit, taking tiny spoonfuls of your own desserts. You glance at his cup of cappuccino gelato before looking at him. “Jihoon, do you not get sick of coffee?”

“Coffee is my life source,” he answers as-a-matter-of-factly with an upwards quirk of his brow.

“Point taken since I’m also a sleep-deprived student. How did your class go?”

Jihoon swallows. “Not bad. I had music history and music theory today.”

“Oh, how were they?”

He contorts his face into an exaggerated scowl in response and you laugh. “Not good?” You prompt.

“I mean, theory’s great and all but I like the hands-on stuff more,” he explains. “How about you?”

“Hmm, well I had three classes – two in the morning and the one in the afternoon – and one of them had a quiz but I think I did okay in it.”

“I’m sure you did well.”

“I think you jinxed it.”

Jihoon pretends to look offended. “Ah, really. I’m trying to be encouraging here, c’mon.”

You giggle into your palm. “Sorry!”

It’s silent for a moment while the two of you busily continue to eat your desserts, save for the sounds of passersby on a walk, some with barking dogs, and the sound of distant traffic. Jihoon looks up from his cappuccino gelato and clears his throat.

“So,” he begins.

“Hm?”

“Let’s play a game or something. To help us get to know each other better, I guess.”

You curiously tilt your head to the side and he continues, “I mean…we’re soulmates, right? Aren’t we supposed to get to know each other better?”

 _Ah, so he wasn’t that disinterested at all._ The corners of your lips twitch upward as you take a bite of vanilla ice cream. “Sure, what should we play?”

“What about Thirty Questions?”

Thirty Questions was a game popularized by the new generation who have met their soulmates. The purpose was to ask one another questions to help get to know each other better. It was like an icebreaker of sorts, to increase familiarity with one another and to lessen the awkwardness in the initial meeting between soulmates. While you and Jihoon have been working together for about three months now, you didn’t really know much about him other than he was studying music. He was a bit of a private person at work, in contrast to your coworkers (especially Mingyu) who liked to talk.

“Sure. I’ll start then?”

“Go ahead.”

You hum, trying to think of a question. “What’s your favorite color?”

“White. Maybe black too.”

Kind of expected. “What about your favorite food?”

“Jjajangmyeon.”

“Hm…” You pause, brows creasing while trying to think of another question to ask him. Jihoon watches you, a faint smile on his face.

“Don’t tell me you’re running out of questions already, there’s still twenty-three left.”

You flip your hair over your shoulder. “Don’t rush me. I have a lot I want to ask you.”

He takes spoonful of his cappuccino gelato, smiling. “Fire away.”

 

–

 

The entire afternoon is spent asking questions between the two of you to help you get to know one another better. You memorize when Jihoon’s birthday is (“November 22”), what instruments he’s proficient in (“Mostly piano and guitar but I know classical instruments too”), what his favorite drink from Carat Café is (“Iced Americano, no exceptions. Mingyu’s lattes and mochas are pretty good though”), and other interesting bits about himself. To your surprise, he was pretty open about answering your questions, even when it got personal such as what he wanted to do in the future.

On the flip side, Jihoon mirrored the questions you asked him, interested in hearing about _your_ perspective. You give him your favorite color, favorite classes, favorite food, favorite drink from Carat Café (“You asked me so now I gotta ask too,” Jihoon had said with a smirk), and share other aspects of yourself. To your surprise, the conversation kept going; whenever you mentioned something that piqued his interest, he would ask about it, leading to a deeper discussion. He seemed genuinely curious about learning more about you and what you were interested in.

Soon enough, you and Jihoon both reach the thirtieth – and final – question and you decide to take the lead. The last question was something that had been tugging at the edge of your mind and you wanted to hear his thoughts. You clear your throat to signal the start and you begin. “So, I have my last question for you.”

“Sure.”

You look him straight in the eye. “What do you think about this whole…thing about being soulmates?”

“Just in general?”

“Sure, I guess.”

He pauses, mulling over his words carefully. “Well, at first I was worried about this whole thing – the fact that everyone has a soulmate somewhere, out there. It’s hard to know who it is since there’s no indicator other than when your timer stops but when you meet so much people, it’s hard to narrow it down. It takes a lot of luck to find that person in one go.”

“Like how we met?”

There’s a ghost of a smile on his face. “Like how we met. I didn’t know if you were going to be back in Busan or be in the same university or even be overseas – I didn’t know where you were going to be. I didn’t even know _what you were like_ and if we were going to get along. So I guess this whole thing made me worried since there’s a lot of unpredictability at work – even though they always say that fate always finds a way.”

You watch Jihoon fiddle with his fingers while speaking. “But now…I think it’s not that bad, after all,” he looks up with an honest smile. “I honestly don’t imagine anyone else to be my soulmate other than you, really.”

You blink, his explanation sinking in. His words completely changed your initial idea that he wasn’t that interested in his soulmate at all. But rather, he was initially nervous and unsure about the whole thing – the fact that everyone in your world had a fated half.

Who wouldn’t be initially apprehensive? After all, you had no idea who your soulmate would be like until you actually meet them and the timers on your wrists finally stop. His reaction was not out of the ordinary; it was natural to something that was uncertain and unpredictable until the moment itself actually came. You find yourself taking everything in and understanding his perspective, and you appreciate his honesty to everything.

“So, what about you?” Jihoon asks, after a moment of silence.

You start. “Well first, thank you for telling me your thoughts – I think it helped me understand your perspective. Second of all, I was worried too. I was worried that we wouldn’t get along well since you’re always grumpy at work –”

“ – That’s only at work –”

“I know; you’ve been a peach this whole time so I’m going to tattle to Jeonghan –”

“ _Oh my god_ –”

“I’m kidding,” you giggle. “Um…at first I thought that you didn’t really like this idea about the two of us being soulmates but you completely clarified that so…”

Silence falls between the two of you and you ponder how to continue. However Jihoon’s hand reaches over, giving yours a shy, gentle squeeze. You look up to meet his eyes and his cheeks are red. “I…don’t dislike the idea that we’re soulmates,” he says. “Actually, I’m interested in…getting to know you better. I-if that’s alright.”

You can’t fight the shy smile that breaks out on your face and you feel a tinge of hope. “That’s more than fine with me.”

 

–

 

Jihoon treats you to dinner at a hole-in-the-wall burger joint beside the subway station before you head back. It’s a quaint place with affordable and delicious food, and you make a mental note to take your roommate there next time. Once the meals are finished, you take the subway back to the school, which was the closest stop to where you both lived respectively.

As always, it’s crowded with commuters hurrying home, leaving the both of you to stand again. You grip the pole close to the automatic doors tightly as to not lose your balance from the crowding happening in your subway car. Jihoon has one hand on the same pole as he stands behind you. He’s close and the realization makes your heart thump in your chest, even more so when you can faintly smell his light cologne.

“Be careful,” he murmurs. “It’s really crowded here.”

You manage a short nod as the subway jolts back to life after picking up passengers and continues on its route. The trip back to school takes less than five minutes, the nearly robotic voice on the speakers announcing the name of the campus stop before the automatic doors open. The two of you emerge from the subway car, walking towards the stairs to the aboveground exit along with the crowd of people heading to the same direction. The scene is reminiscent of what you encountered early in the afternoon, but to your surprise, Jihoon automatically makes his way to your left.

Whether it was because of what happened earlier with the person jostling your shoulder or something else, you find it endearing and stifle a smile while you climb up the stairs side by side.

Jihoon turns to you when you exit the station and into the cool evening. “How far is your place?” He asks.

“Um…just a five minute walk from Carat Café,” you say. “Close to the supermarket. Why?”

He mulls over his words before responding. “I’ll walk you back,” he answers before quickly continuing. “I-if that’s okay with you s-since it’s already dark out.”

You giggle. “Sure. It’s this way.”

Jihoon remains on your left, close to the road, while the conversation lands on work at Carat Café. “This won’t end up on my record, right?” You ask jokingly.

He smiles lightly. “This is off the record. I’m just curious about what you think about working there since you _are_ the most recent hire.”

“It’s nice!” You answer honestly, smiling as you reminisce on the past few months on the job. “Everyone’s really nice and works together well. I’m learning a lot too and my latte art’s getting better.”

“You might surpass Mingyu at this point,” he remarks.

“ _Please_ , that’s not too hard.”

“ _Ohhh,_ I’m going to tell him that.”

You turn to him with an alarmed expression. “Don’t you dare!”

Jihoon lets out an entertained laugh and you cross your arms on your chest. “It’s okay,” he assures. “We all know I’m the best at latte art anyways.”

“Is that required for a managerial position?”

“Of course it is, you work with coffee so your latte art needs to be up to standards.”

You turn to him with a determined look. “Watch your back, Lee Jihoon. Next thing you know, my latte art will be so good that I’m gonna snatch that manager position from you before you know it.”

He raises a brow at the challenge, smirking. “Oh? I look forward to it then.”

You soon arrive at the front of your modest apartment building and turn around to give Jihoon a smile. “Well here we are. Thanks for today, I really enjoyed it.”

“No, I should be thanking you,” Jihoon says, a little shy as he rubs the back of his neck. “I had a lot of fun too.”

“You work tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll see you when I come in.”

“Ah, right. I forgot that you switched with Eunwoo.”

“Yup, she has a meeting for a group project so I’m covering for her.” You smile at him. “So you will be graced by my wonderful presence for four hours.”

Jihoon chuckles. “All right, I’ll see you at noon tomorrow.”

It’s odd but you get the sudden urge to kiss him. Maybe it’s the way the soft light from the street lamp he was standing under illuminated him, or maybe it’s the way his cheeks looked soft at that moment. You’re not sure what it is but you get that urge to make that move, to close that distance and –

Jihoon notices you staring at him intently and he clears his throat. “So…”

You quickly lean towards him, planting a quick peck on his cheek before pulling away with a smile. “See you tomorrow!” You chirp.

Jihoon blinks and you watch a blush spread through his cheeks as he swiftly covers his face in his hands and crouches on the ground. You laugh, noting how red his ears are getting before whirling around and running inside the apartment lobby.

“Bye Jihoon!” You call out over your shoulder.

He manages to raise one shaky hand to wave at you and you giggle into your palm while you head up the stairs.

_  
Looks like things are going to be different from now on._


End file.
